World of Changes
by PhoenixRayne44
Summary: Max and the flock are on a mission in Japan. When they start going to the same school as 4 members of the Sohma family and Tohru, what will happen? I will come up with a better summary later. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have decided to try a crossover fic. I hope it doesn't fail! Please R&R.**

**Max POV**

"So," my mom said as soon as we were settled into our hotel room in Japan, "I have some news for you."

We were on a CSM mission in Japan, as you may have figured out by now. We hadn't heard anything from my various enemies, which was strange, but I was enjoying it while it lasted.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, this trip is lasting longer than our other trips for the CSM, so I have enrolled you in school."

I took a moment to decide how to react to this. It had been a while since we had gone to actual school, with other people, and it hadn't exactly gone well. On the other hand, I wasn't about to argue with my mom.

"So...where exactly are we going?" I asked. Fang shot me a look, like, _I can't believe you're actually agreeing to this,_ but I ignored him.

"You, Fang, and Iggy will be attending Kaibara High School," she said. "Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel will be going to an elementary and middle school nearby."

"So," I said, "when are we going to be starting?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

The next day my mom drove us to our new school.

"I can't believe we have to wear uniforms again," Iggy complained.

"Be glad that they're not as bad as last time," I said.

"Okay," my mom said. "You're all in class 2D. I'll be back to pick you up later."

With that she drove off, and we went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I am trying to think of somebody to do my disclaimer, and any suggestions would be appreciated. But for now, I do not own fruits basket or maximum ride. Okay, please enjoy chapter 2!**

**Tohru POV**

I slid into my seat in the back of Kyo and Yuki. "Good morning," I said. "Did you see those new exchange students from America?"

"Yes," Yuki said, "Three of them, right?"

"Great," Kyo grumbled. "More people. Just what we need."

I was about to tell him that it wouldn't be so bad, when class started. I looked back at them. It looked like there were two boys and a girl. The girl had long brown hair streaked with blonde. One of the boys was tall and pale, with light strawberry blonde hair, and the other was also tall, with olive-colored skin and dark hair. I decided that after school, I would go and introduce myself.

**Hatsuharu POV**

I watched as Momiji bounded into the room. "Hey, Haru!" he chirped. "Did you see those new exchange students from America?"

I shook my head. "Where were they?"

"In Tohru, Yuki and Kyo's class," he said. "Hey! Maybe we should introduce ourselves after school!"

I agreed absentmindedly. I just hoped they wouldn't find out our secret.

**Max POV**

By the time school was over, nothing too terrible seemed to have happened. Fang, Iggy, and I were all trying to make it out in one piece when a girl with long brown hair rushed up to us. I loked her over. She didn't seem too dangerous, I thought, but I decided to keep my gaurd up.

"Hi!" She smiled at me. "I'm Tohru Honda."

She seemed friendly. I let my guard down a bit. "Uh, I'm Max. This is Fang and Iggy."

Then two other people walked up, a guy with orange hair, and one with silver hair. "Tohru, we have to go, Shigure will be-" the guy with orange hair stopped. "Who are these people?"

"This is Max, Fang, and Iggy," Tohru said.

"Okay," the silver haired-guy said. "I'm Yuki Sohma, and this is Kyo Sohma."

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Tohru Honda asked.

"Yes, Tohru can cook some amazing food." Yuki cut in.

Kyo shot him a murderous look. I got the feeling Kyo and Yuki didn't like each other very much.

I glanced over at Fang. He gave me a look that said, _They seem trustworthy._

"Okay," I said. "We'll be there."

About two hours later, we were standing on the Sohmas' front porch, waitin for them to answer to door. Finally, it opened, and somebody in a kimono who I didn't recognize answered. "Hello?" he said.

"Hi," I said cautiously. "Is Tohru there?"

"Tohru, somebody's looking for you," he called. Soon Tohru appeared at the door. "Oh, hi, Max," she said with a smile. "Come in."

We entered the house. Kyo was yelling at Yuki, while Yuki was standing there calmly. I wondered if this was a normal night at the Sohma house.

"Oh, by the way, that's Shigure." Tohru gestured toward the man who had answered the door. He waved at us.

We all sat down to dinner. Tohru brought out a steaming pot of something. "It's miso soup," she told us.

We finished dinner, and were about to leave. Yuki and Kyo were arguing again. Shigure stepped in between them. "Guys, we have guests over, this might not be the best-"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, shoving Yuki hard. Soon the two of them were in a fully fledged fight. It seemed like it was going to end when Yuki kicked Kyo toward us. He landed against me. There was a puff of orange smoke, and suddenly Kyo wasn't there anymore. In his place was an orange cat.

What the heck was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I know that this took me FOREVER to update, but never fear, for I am back!**

**But first I have some things I need to clear up. (Sorry, but it's necessary.) First, some of you are a little confused about why they aren't speaking Japanese if they're in Japan. First off, I watched the anime in English, so I just wasn't really thinking about that. If you aren't satisfied with that answer, remember people, this is a CROSSOVER FANFIC! Any thing can happen!**

**And finally, before I can start, a disclaimer from my Random Spork! (APPLAUSE)**

**Spork: Thank you, thank you. Ecjarecke11 doesn't own Fruits Basket or Maximum Ride. They belong to James P. and Takaya Natsuki! Enjoy the story!**

Max POV

They all flashed each other worried glances. Finally the one with silver hair stepped forward. "I'm sorry," he said smoothly. "This isn't exactly what we meant to happen the first time you were here."

"So...why don't you tell us exactly what the hell is going on then?" Fang said menacingly.

Suddenly there was a poof of orange smoke and Yuki said, "You might want to look away."

Kyo was back...without any clothes. We all averted our eyes as he quickly got his clothes on.

About five minutes later we were all in the kitchen at the table. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure had told us everything.

"So...let me get this straight," I said. "Your family has a curse on it. In which when you get hugged or come in close contact by someone of the opposite gender, you turn into an animal of the Chinese zodiac."

"That's right," Kyo said.

"And...basically everything that happened in the stories also applies here. Like...the cat and the rat fighting and all that."

"Sadly, yes." Yuki replied, glancing at Kyo.

"Well..." I thought for a minute. "As long as we're confessing everything, you should know something about us also." I stood up, knowing I would regret this later. I spread my wide, brown and white wings, which stretched almost from one wall to the other.

Fang shot me a murderous glance, and I knew I was gonna get it later. I saw Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru's eyes widen.

"Oh, don't act so surprised," I snapped. "You're not so normal either."

Yuki stood up. "So how- exactly- did this happen to you guys?"

I shook my head. "Well, it's a long story. All of us were stolen by evil scientists as babies and 2% bird DNA was grafted into ours. We escaped from the facility, which was called The School, only to find out it was part of a much larger conspiracy by a company known as Itex."

Tohru jumped up. "Oh! I've heard of that. It must be a big company everywhere!"

"Yeah," Fang said. "We found plants in Germany, France, England...everywhere."

"But it disappeared somehow," Shigure said. "Everyone was notified that the company was closing. It wouldn't be manufacturing anything anymore. It was awfully sudden..."

I nodded. "That was our doing, thank you very much. See, it wasn't just a company that made a bunch of stuff. They had secret facilities that created new species by grafting DNA together. That's how we were made."

Kyo jumped up. "Wait," he said. "So you're saying that this entire company was evil?"

"Yes, why?"

He looked at Shigure angrily. "So why didn't you tell them that it just sent out a notification that they were reopening, idiot!"

Shigure sipped his tea calmly. "Well, you just did, didn't you?"

I met Fang's eyes. "This is bad."

Nudge nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Max, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to save the Director before she hit the ground."

Fang stood up. "Well, we'd better go," he said briskly. "Apparently we have a new problem to take care of."

I nodded. "Thanks for everything," I said. "This was a lot more productive than I thought it would be."

Yuki smiled reassuringly. "No problem. And if you need any help with this...enemy of yours, let us know."

We left shortly after that.

"Well," Iggy said, "...that went well."

I nodded. "Well, I guess it's good we found out now, and not any later."

I turned to face them. "Well, guys," I said, "I guess we better destroy Itex. Again."

_And hopefully for good this time._


End file.
